


Andromeda (various comment_fic)

by orphan_account



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Are you sniffing my hair?<br/>Nietzchean’s don’t do love<br/>Teasing</p>
    </blockquote>





	Andromeda (various comment_fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Are you sniffing my hair?  
> Nietzchean’s don’t do love  
> Teasing

**Are you sniffing my hair?**

Tyr stands in the doorway, ducking out every few seconds to shoot a few rounds at the oncoming Magog horde. He takes a moment to consider the blonde man working beneath the console just left of the doorway. "Please, Mr. Harper. Feel free to take your time."

Harper fiddles with one last thing. "Got it!" he jumps up, shoves his scanner into his tool belt and pulls out his pistol, "and I can do without the sarcasm, Tyr. It doesn't make me work any faster."

 Tyr and Harper leave the machine shop and proceed down the corridor to the command deck. Before they get halfway there, another horde of Magog blocks their path. Fleeing into the nearest access tunnel, they seal the compartment and wait for the Magog to pass.

Tyr notices that Harper's breath is labored. The young genius is terrified of Magog. In the cramped space provided, Tyr can't help but notice that Harper's heart rate is elevated as well and that he's wearing a new red shirt that Tyr had not seen before. While waiting for the Magog to pass, Tyr notices a great many things about Mr. Harper.

Harper, for his part, is oblivious to Tyr's attention. He cranes his neck to the hatch every time he hears a noise. He checks and re-checks his weapon and mutters about Magog and eggs and how he's not going through THAT again. Throughout his squirming and repositioning, Tyr ends up solidly against his back.

Things have been silent for several moments and Harper thinks it's probably time to continue moving up to command deck. He turns to see if Tyr agrees when he sees an odd expression on the Nietzschean's face.

"Are you sniffing my hair?" he asks.

 Tyr growls, reaches past Harper and opens the hatch. "Move."

**Nietzchean’s don’t do love**

Nietzchean's don't do love. They do immortality through good breeding.

She was smart and fearless. She chose him as a mate the day she met him, seeing in him the potential he always knew he possessed. She also kept their unborn child despite his betrayal.

She was passionate and demanding. She pushed and nipped and wrapped herself around him letting him know not only what she wanted but how she wanted it.

She was strong and she believed. She sought his help, knowing the life of their son was more precious than anything. She knew he sacrifice the rest of her pride for their son, but she knew without a shadow of a doubt that their child would be greater than either of them could ever hope to be.

Tyr knew he should be thinking about his son as he studied the DNA results comparing a lock of his son's hair to the remains of Drago Museveni. But all he could think about was the child's mother.

On the surface, it had all been strategic and tactical, propagating oneself and establishing his own pride. In the end, there simply hadn't been enough time. Now he would never get the chance to really know Freya. Beautiful, smart, fearless, and passionate Freya.

Nietzchean's don't do love. Tyr tries to tell himself he's only saddened because, had she lived, they could've had many more children. In reality, their one night together continues to haunt his dreams and images of her death break and harden his heart. A lifetime with her would not have been enough time.

**Teasing**

Harper yawned and took off his goggles. Double checking to make sure his plasma welder was off and safely stored away, he asked Andromeda to cut off the music and left his machine shop.

He was halfway to the Maru when Rommie caught up with him. "Harper?"

He stopped and turned, "Yes, my nano-processing love-vixen?"

"Is there a reason you've spent the last two nights sleeping on board the Maru?"

Harper shrugged. "What? I got a bunk there, you know. Plus, my stuff is there."

Rommie crossed her arms and gave him a stern look. "Harper. Your "stuff" is everywhere."

"Are you calling me a slob? Again?"

"Harper. Something is bothering you and I'm not able to discern what it is. Are you afraid Eddie will be back?" She cocked an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"Ha ha. Very funny. The entire crew has had a world of fun at Harper's expense. It's getting old, Rommie." He turned and walked away, a dejected look on his face.

"Harper..." Rommie trailed behind him.

"Forget it, Rommie. I'm not in the mood to be the court jester this evening. You'll have to go pick on someone else."

He boarded the Maru and headed straight for the crew bunks, not bothering to turn on any auxiliary lighting. He knew the Maru like the back of his hand. Rommie continued to follow him, not requiring any lighting anyway.

"Some privacy? A guy might want to get undressed for bed, you know."

"Like my seeing you naked would bother you, Harper." She sat on the bunk below his and looked at him. "What is wrong, Harper?"

Harper sighed and sat on the bunk opposite of the avatar. "I'm just tired of being the whipping boy and generally feeling sorry for myself. I thought maybe you'd stick up for me, at least. But you didn't believe me either. Not until Trance saw Eddie-the-toaster-oven, too."

Rommie considered this, stood up and moved to sit beside Harper. "It's not your intelligence that I ever doubted, Harper. Nor your sanity. I know better than anyone what goes on in that blond spiky head of yours." She ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry if our teasing was hitting a nerve, I never meant to hurt you. I couldn't hurt you, Harper." She then pulled Harper into a hug.

"I know," he hugged her back, closing his eyes and smiling, "I made sure that was one of the first things I programmed into you."

Rommie slapped his shoulder, Harper laughed. "Ow! Engineer abuse!" He leapt up and grabbed a pillow. "Prepare to defend yourself."

Rommie giggled and reached for another pillow. Yes, androids can giggle. When they're programmed by a genuis.


End file.
